AVE VERUM
by kyanzha16
Summary: JUST DRABBLE ONESHOOT VKOOK/TAEKOOK #yaoi #BL #kimtaehyung #jeonjungkook #top!tae #bott!jungkook
1. Chapter 1

**OUR FUTURE ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kim Taehyung menyukai semua yang ada dalam diri Jeon Jungkook.

Menatap _intens_ sang tercinta yang tengah tertidur diranjang hotel karena kelelahan dengan latihan yang dirinya dan para member lainnya jalani beberapa jam yang lalu, untuk menghasilkan performa terbaik untuk para ARMY, yang diadakan di Amerika.

Kekasih yang harus dirahasiakannya dari dunia ini, jika sudah tertidur akan seperti orang mati. Bahkan tidak terbangun sekalipun tangan nakal Taehyung kini tengah bermain-main dengan wajahnya. Menyentuh, memeta setiap detail yang ada diwajah cantiknya.

Matanya yang tertutup menyembunyikan kelam malam yang selalu mampu menyihirnya, membuatnya tak mampu menatap yang lain selain dirinya. Hidungnya bangir dengan bibir pink alami yang menggoda untuk diciuminya.

Ahh— kekasihnya ini sempurna dan Kim Taehyung orang beruntung yang memilikinya.

"Eumm"

Terkekeh melihat Jungkookie nya mengeliat tak nyaman. Mengusir tangannya dari menyentuh wajah polos Jungkooknya.

Mencium pipi yang selalu dianiaya nya untuk dicubit jari panjangnya keras, hingga merah karena gemas.

"baby—", berbisik pelan di cupingnya, sengaja meniupinya hingga mendatangkan reaksi bergidik geli dari kekasihnya yang masih terbuai mimpi.

Taehyung tertawa kecil. Berfikir jahil diotak mesumnya, jari jemari panjang tangannya yang menampakkan vena, menelusuri rahang jenjang kekasihnya dan turun perlahan pada dada berisinya yang tertutupi kain baju putih polos.

Telunjuknya bermain-main silih berganti dengan puting yang menyembul malu-malu di balik kaosnya.

"Engghhh"

 _Smirk_ menawan yang mampu membuat semua orang menjerit terpesona tampak diwajah tampan Taehyung.

Jemarinya turun lagi, mengelus perut rata Jungkooknya. Tidak hanya memiliki wajah sempurna yang cantik, Jeon Jungkooknya memiliki bentuk tubuh yang sama sempurnanya yang akan membuat siapapun lapar kala melihatnya.

Dan Kim Taehyung selalu cemburu karenanya, tak suka jika Kookie nya menampakkan tubuh idealnya pada semua orang, meskipun itu tak disengaja.

Jika menyangkut soal kekasihnya Kim Taehyung akan menjadi posesif. Karena Jeon Jungkook hanya milik Kim Taehyung seorang.

"Hyuungggg !"

Ohh, kekasih cantiknya sudah terbangun rupanya.

"Hyung menggangu tidurku", suaranya serak masih mengantuk. Matanya terbuka sayu menatap Taehyung, salah satu member grupnya, yang juga menjabat sebagai kekasihnya tengah menidurkan diri menyamping disebelahnya dengan tersenyum kotak minta maaf, tangan jahil nya masih mengelus-elus perutnya.

"maaf, tidak tahan melihat kekasih hyung ini yang masih saja menggoda saat tertidur"

Mendecih sambil memutar jengah kedua bola matanya, _Kim Taehyung dan hormonnya_.

Kim Taehyung tak tahan menatap tubuh yang tertidur pasrah saat keduanya memasuki kamar hotel, lebih tepatnya kamar yang ditempati Jungkook. Meski sudah diberi room masing-masing, Taehyung selalu diam-diam memasuki kamar Jungkook untuk tidur bersamanya.

Yang sebenarnya tak perlu disembunyikan pun Manager dan Member Lainnya sudah tau. Bagaimana tidak ketauan, jika keduanya saja selalu keluar bersamaan dikamar yang sama setiap akan sarapan pagi.

Managernya sudah menasehati berulang kali sampai berbusa agar Kim Taehyung tidak bertindak sembarangan pun nyatanya sia-sia, seolah ucapannya masuk telinga kanan langsung dikeluarkan ditelinga kiri, dianggap angin lalu.

Jadi Managernya membiarkannya saja, berharap agar tidak ada _Sasaeng Fans_ yang memergoki keduanya.

Hubungan mereka haruslah tersembunyi. Meski ada sebagian orang yang _Pro_ , beberapa bagiannya juga ada yang _Kontra_. Jika terbongkar, mereka takut akan menghancurkan nama BTS yang kini sedang masa dipuncak atas.

"kembalilah kekamarmu, jangan ganggu aku hyung"

Menyingkirkan tangan nakal kekasihnya dan memeluk guling hotel, menyampingkan tubuhnya kearah berlawanan dari kekasihnya.

"aku ingin istirahat"

Tidak menghiraukan kata pengusiran yang diucapkan untuknya. Tangan Taehyung malah memeluk pinggang ramping jungkook, _erat._

"jangan mengusirku"

Suara _husky_ yang keluar dari mulut Taehyung, membuat tubuh Jungkook bergidik. Suaranya terlalu _dalam dan seksi_ , mamput membuat dirinya terhanyut.

"aku akan menemanimu"

Jungkook kembali mendengus, bukannya Jungkook tidak suka ditemani kekasihnya, Taehyung, yang mendapat gelar orang tertampan didunia, hanya saja jika bersama kekasihnya ia tidak akan pernah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang.

Kekasihnya ini akan terus menggodanya, dan sekali lagi bukannya Jungkook tidak suka hanya saja hari ini sangat melelahkan dengan banyaknya aktifitas.

Jungkook pun tak mau esoknya ia kesakitan berjalan karena digempur habis oleh kekasihnya. Bisa-bisa ia tidak akan latihan dengan baik, dan mendapat amukan dari pelatih _choreography_ nya.

"berbalik menghadapku kook !",

Mengikuti sesuai yang diinginkan kekasih tampannya, suara yang mengalun dari dua belah bibir tipis taehyung penuh penekanan.

Mengelus sayang surai hitam lembutnya, "aku tau kau lelah, hyung hanya akan menemanimu tidur. Tidak akan berbuat hal lain"

Taehyung menggigit main-main hidung bangirnya.

Jungkook menaikan sebelah alisnya, tak yakin. "benarkah?"

Kim Taehyung mengangguk dengan senyum miringnya.

Jungkook mengambil tangan taehyung yang tengah bermain dihelai rambutnya, menggigit keras jari panjangnya menciptakan ringisan kecil dari taehyung.

Tertawa jahil, "hyung juga istirahat, besok kita masih harus latihan"

Mendekatkan kepalanya untuk menempelkan bibir keduanya dengan ciuman lembut, "aku tak mau hyung sakit" bisiknya, nafas hangatnya menyentuh bibir Taehyung yang berjarak beberapa _centi,_ mendatangkan senyuman penuh kasih didua belah bibir tipis taehyung.

Jungkook kekasihnya ini memang selalu perhatian.

Menyamankan dirinya, Jungkook membalas pelukan _protektif_ kekasihnya. Mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada bidang kekasihnya, mendengarkan alunan detak jantung yang menenangkannya.

Jungkook akan kembali kealam mimpi saat telinganya kembali mendengar suara _deep_ kekasihnya.

"aku mencintaimu kook"

Tersenyum akan pengakuan yang sering diucapkan kekasihnya, semu merah masih saja mucul dikedua pipi putihnya.

Matanya masih menutup matanya, mengangguk kecil didada bidangnya, "aku tau, aku juga mencintaimu hyung"

Tangannya kembali mengelus kepalanya, "berjanjilah, kau hanya akan menikah denganku"

Jungkook meremas pakaian Taehyung, menggigit bibir bawah pink nya.

Bisakah suatu hari nanti ia menikah dengan Taehyung? Di korea selatan hubungan semacam ini masih dianggap _tabu_ , meskipun beberapa orang mulai terbuka, Tetap saja pemerintahan tak menjamin dan tak melindungi hak mereka dari orang-orang yang _kontra_.

Memikirkan masa depannya bersama Taehyung selalu saja membuatnya takut.

Taehyung Melihat kebawah akan reaksi yang ditunjukan Jungkook. Taehyung tau kekasihnya resah, setiap membahas ini pasti Jungkook akan mengalihkan pembicaraannya pada hal lain atau diam tak menjawab seperti sekarang ini.

"kita akan selalu bersama selamanya kook"

Bagaimana Taehyung bisa seyakin ini? Bahwa ia akan selalu bersamanya tanpa mengubah perasaannya suatu hari nanti.

Jeon Jungkook tau tak ada yang selamanya begitupun dengan perasaan manusia. Saat ini Taehyung mungkin mencintainya dan terus ingin memilikinya, tapi nanti? Tidak akan ada yang tau.

"aku akan selalu berjuang untuk hubungan kita jika nanti semua orang tau dan menentangnya, aku harap kau juga kook"

"hyung—"

"berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku"

Membuka matanya, membalas tatapan kekasihnya. Mata Taehyung mencerminkan keyakinan.

Rasa cinta untuknya terlihat jelas dalam binar cokelatnya. Berharap agar Jungkook selalu yakin padanya.

Kepingan memori awal hubungan mereka yang terjalin selama 4 tahun lebih kini seolah terputar didalam mata jernih Taehyung.

Terlalu berfikir _realistis_ sepertinya tak baik untuknya, mungkin ia harus mencoba percaya pada keyakinan Taehyung akan hubungan masa depan keduanya nanti.

"aku berjanji hyung", berucap pasti dengan senyum lembut.

"bahkan jika negara kita masih tak melegalkan hubungan kita, kita bisa pindah kesini. Menikah dan tinggal di LA sesuai keinginanku"

Mengangguk akan pernyataan kekasihnya, kehangatan melanda hatinya. Untuk pertama kalinya Jungkook membalas yakin akan hubungan masa depan keduanya.

Taehyung merasa tenang, seluruh keluarganya telah tau mengenai hubungan keduanya. Meski awalnya mendapat penolakan tapi dengan mantap Taehyung meyakinkan orang tuanya hingga mereka merestuinya.

Kedua orang tuanya berpendapat bahwa yang akan menjalani hidupnya adalah dirinya sendiri, mereka hanya mampu mendukung keputusan puteranya selama itu dapat membahagiakannya.

Hanya tinggal menyakinkan keluarga Jungkook yang masih belum mengetahui hubungan keduanya. Dan dengan Jungkook yang percaya pada masa depan keduanya, Taehyung rasa tak perlu ada rasa khawatir yang berlebihan. _Selama mereka berjuang bersama_.

Tertawa dalam hati, Taehyung sudah memantapkan hatinya dari dulu kala ia menyatakan perasaannya pada Jungkook yang awalnya Jungkook tolak.

Berusaha agar Jungkooknya membalas persaannya dan luluh hingga kini bersamanya.

Menggapai mimpi untuk hubungan masa depan keduanya masihlah panjang, didepan sana pasti akan banyak rintangan yang harus dilewati.

Tapi Taehyung ingin kekasihnya tau, sepanjang hidupnya Kim Taehyung hanya ingin bersama Jeon Jungkook. Jika perasaan itu mulai semu maka Taehyung akan mengingat bagaimana perjuangannya selama ini hingga akan terus memastikan hatinya milik Jeon Jungkook seorang.

Ah—, sepertinya ia terlalu berfikir panjang.

Jika menatap Jungkook, Taehyung selalu saja memikirkan akan masa depan hubungan keduanya. Ingin memiliki kehidupan layaknya pasangan kekasih yang lain. Yang ingin diumbar tapi sayangnya tak bisa.

Ingin dunia tau Jeon Jungkook miliknya hingga orang lain tak boleh menyentuhnya yang sayangnya pula tak mungkin ia nyatakan. Karena itu ia juga takut jika nanti menikahi Jungkook pun ia takkan bisa.

"jangan berfikir terlalu keras, hyung"

Mengelus wajah Taehyung yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, "aku akan bersamamu sampai kapanpun juga"

"kita akan berjuang bersama, dan biarkan tuhan yang menentukan masa depan kita. Jangan berfikir macam-macam. Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat hyung"

Bersitatap dengan mata hitam Jungkooknya. Taehyung menyukai Jungkooknya yang cantik yang tidak hanya memiliki fisik sempurna tapi juga pemikiran dewasa yang mengimbanginya.

Mengecup keningnya dan ikut menidurkan dirinya bersama sang kekasih yang mulai terlelap.

Benar, Masalah hati dan masa depan keduanya biarkan tuhan yang memutuskan hasil akhir nya, meski hubungan keduanya salah, setidaknya mereka akan terus berjuang bersama.

Karena akan percuma jika kau berharap sesuatu tapi tidak berusaha untuk mendapatkannya, tak peduli bagaimana akhir yang akan didapatnya.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **ini cerita iseng karena kurangnya kerjaan...**


	2. Chapter 2

**JEALOUS ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **HAPPY READING !**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jeon Jungkook kesal setengah mati, hatinya terbakar melihat semua media yang menampilkan kekasihnya, pemuda KIM, tengah katakanlah dimatanya beradegan mesra dengan penyanyi cantik yang duduk dibelakang sang pemuda KIM saat acara BBMAs, perempuan itu mari saja kita sebut inisialnya **BR.**

Dan, yang membuatnya sangat emosi, kekasihnya begitu sangat tampak menikmati kedekatannya bersama **BR** , _dasar playboy_!

Jungkook cemburu, merajuk manja yang harusnya Kim Taehyung, kekasihnya itu membujuk dan merayunya, lalu mengimingi nya dengan hal-hal manis yang akan membuat emosinya reda.

Tapi, yang didapatnya malah sang pemuda KIM yang menatapnya tajam dengan amarah yang lebih besar darinya.

Memarahinya habis-habisan karena katanya dirinya yang pamer bentuk tubuh, yang kini jadi bahan pembicaraan diberbagai media juga.

Dirinyapun terpancing emosi, beradu mulut sampai sang manager menghentikkan perdebatan keduanya. Para hyung yang lainnya tak berniat memisahkan, justru sangat menikmati drama yang tersaji dihadapan mereka dengan mulut yang mengunyah cemilan.

Tak aneh melihat pasangan labil yang sedikit-sedikit saling cemburu tak jelas.

 _Hell_ , yang harusnya marah itu dirinya. Setidaknya ia tidak genit atau melakukan hal seperti _skinship_ dengan **BR.**

 _ **Sungguh menyebalkan !**_

mulai hari ini Jungkook mendeklarasikan dirinya sendiri bahwa ia membenci pemuda yang bernama Kim Taehyung, yang tidak peka sama sekali akan perasaannya.

Ini hari terakhir grupnya berada di LA, Jungkook tidak berniat melakukan apapun selain berdiam diri dikamar hotelnya, bahkan tadi Hoseok Hyung mengajaknya berjalan-jalan bersama yang lainnyapun ia tolak. Apalagi saat mendengar Taehyung ikut. Terlalu malas melihat wajah yang - _sialnya tampan-_ saat ini dibenci Jungkook.

Menyendiri dengan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, karena nyatanya ia malah mengharapkan pemuda KIM itu untuk datang padanya dan meminta maaf padanya.

Merindukan pemuda kelebihan hormon itu untuk memanjanya, Kim Taehyung tidak tidur dikamarnya setelah pulang dari acara di BBMAs.

Biasanya ia akan ngotot untuk menemaninya tidur, meski Jungkook selalu menolaknya keras - _yang dalam hati berteriak senang mengijinkannya_ -. _**Jungkook kan tsundere**_.

Menutup laptopnya yang penuh akan berita mengenai Perform grup mereka di BBMAs kemarin malam.

Ada rasa bahagia dihatinya, mengetahui para penggemarnya puas akan penampilan mereka dan bangga akan prestasi yang dicapai grup nya.

Sebelum sedih kembali dengan pemberitaan kekasihnya yang heboh dengan **BR.**

Bernafas kasar, Jungkook mendudukan dirinya di sofa hotel panjang yang diletakkan dekat jendela besar yang memandangkan kolam renang dan cafe hotel dibawahnya, kamar hotel nya terletak dilantai atas.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kim Taehyung memasuki kamar hotel kekasihnya, sebenarnya masing-masing kamar harusnya diberi dua _room card_ untuk membuka kunci pintu kamar hotel, tapi karena masing-masing member tidur sendiri. Receptionist hanya memberikan satu _room card_ pada mereka.

Untungnya, Kim Taehyung meminta secara pribadi agar ia diberi _room card_ kamar kekasihnya dengan alasan sang kekasih yang sering teledor.

Receptionist memberinya tanpa curiga.

Kim Taehyung terheran, melihat pada kekasihnya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, _melamun._

Kim Taehyung sebenarnya masih marah. Bukannya ia tidak bangga dengan pemberitaan yang memuji kagum akan _ABS_ yang dimiliki kekasihnya, hanya saja Jeon Jungkook itu miliknya.

Ia tidak rela tubuhnya diperlihatkan pada orang lain, perlu dicatat bahwa hanya Kim Taehyung yang boleh melihat bentuk tubuh _sexy_ kelinci nakalnya.

Saat Taehyung menyatakan ketidaksukaannya pada apa yang ia lakukan, Jungkook malah berteriak padanya marah dengan mengatakan hal yang menggelikannya.

Dimana katanya, ia tengah bermesraan dengan penyanyi perempuan yang _yah cantik nan seksi_ hingga semua media menyebarkan berita yang aneh.

Baginya itu hal biasa, ia hanya menikmati music dan **BR** ikut bernyanyi bersamanya dibelakangnya, Taehyung tak mengerti bagian mana dari dirinya yang berselingkuh? Kekasihnya itu sungguh kekanakan.

Dan sebagian media menggosipkannya dengan berlebihan.

Ego Kim Taehyung mengatakan bahwa Jeon Jungkook lah yang bersalah dengan sengaja membuatnya cemburu.

Taehyung juga melirik sebagian penggemar yang akan pingsan melihat perut bak dewa yunani yang diumbarnya. Karena itu taehyung langsung memarahinya saat kembali ke hotel dan enggan menemani tidur kekasihnya yang sama marahnya.

Berharap Jungkook akan mengetuk pintu hotelnya, mengatakan ia salah dan menginginkannya untuk memeluk dirinya, menemaninya tidur. Yang tentu tidak dilakukan kelinci nakalnya itu, yang sama memiliki ego tinggi sepertinya.

Mengalah, Taehyung merindukannya padahal hanya satu hari tak berdekataan tapi rasanya seperti seabad. Dan disini lah ia, berdiri dengan berkaca pinggang menebak apa yang dilamunkan kekasih nya itu.

Berjalan mendekatinya, "Sayang".

Jungkook tersentak kaget, jantungnya hampir saja keluar mendapati seseorang yang memelukinya dari belakang dengan mengecup pipinya.

"Hyung?"

Menatap aneh Kim Taehyung yang menampilkan senyum tanpa dosa.

"sedang apa Hyung disini?"

Kim Taehyung menangkap dengan jelas nada ketus yang diucapkan Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung tidak membalasnya, bergerak menjauh dari kekasihnya untuk membaringkan dirinya di ranjang hotel yang dipenuhi aroma manis ( _menurutnya_ ) kekasihnya.

Jungkook berdecak, memasang mode kesal,"aku masih marah padamu Hyung"

Menutup kedua kelopak matanya, "Hmm"

"aku membencimu Hyung !"

"Hmm"

"pergilah dari sini Hyung !"

"Hmm"

"KAU MENYEBALKAN HYUNG !"

"Hmm"

Jungkook menggeram emosi dengan Kim Taehyung yang tidak bergeming dari posisinya. Menanggapinya acuh.

Diam-diam Kim Taehyung menahan senyum yang akan ditampakkan wajah tampannya, ia sengaja menggoda kelinci nakalnya itu.

"aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu Hyung !"

"Hmm"

CUKUP SUDAH ! wajah Jungkook merah kini karena emosi dengan sikap kekasihnya.

Bukannya merayu dan minta maaf malah tiduran diranjangnya, tidak menanggapi ocehannya pula.

Mendekati Taehyung, Jungkook mendudukan diri nya diatas tubuh Taehyung.

Tidak menyadari pantat sintalnya yang menggesek sesuatu di area tengah selangkangannya.

 _ **Dasar kelinci nakal.**_

Merendahkan tubuh atasnya, kedua tangannya berada di sisi kanan dan kiri kepala Kim Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan satu alis terangkat, _menantang apa yang akan dilakukannya_.

"kau sungguh menyebalkan Kim Taehyung, aku sangat membencimu kau tau? Aku bingung kenapa aku harus bersama orang yang tidak peka sepertimu !", suaranya menggeram rendah.

Wajah keduanya berjarak beberapa _centi_ dengan hidung bangir yang saling menempel.

Helaan nafas Jungkook menyentuh wajahnya.

 _Smirk_ andalannya tercipta di sudut bibir tipisnya, masih menunggu hal selanjutnya yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya.

Jungkook merasa tersinggung dengan tampilan wajah yang diberi Taehyung, seolah mengatakan semua yang diucapkannya sebuah kebohongan.

 _Mendecih kesal,_ Jungkook akan memberinya pelajaran.

Mendekatkan bibir merah alaminya pada kurva Taehyung, mengigit keras kulit lehernya dengan gigi putih tajamnya hingga lecet mengeluarkan darah lalu dihisapnya kuat.

Taehyung sedikit meringis, tapi bukannya merasa perih, ia malah terangsang apalagi dengan pantat yang sengaja membangunkan _milik_ -nya.

Jungkook berteriak kecil.

Kim Taehyung membalikan posisinya, dengan Jungkook yang kini dibawahnya.

"kau sengaja menggodaku, _**magnae nakal**_ ", berkata dengan suara _husky_ yang membuat bulu romanya bergidik.

"tidak", elaknya.

"benarkah?", senyum menggoda terukir diwajah Kim Taehyung, "aku juga sangat mencintaimu kelinci nakal"

Kim taehyung melumat habis bibir jungkook yang akan mengeluarkan komentarnya.

Terkekeh dalam hati, jungkook yang akhirnya membalas lumatannya.

"lihat, kau menodai leherku kookie- _ah_ ",

Menyentuh lehernya yang sedikit lecet dan tercipta satu warna merah _hickey._

"kau harus dihukum !"

"AKH HYUNG !", Jungkook menjerit nyaring.

Kim Taehyung memberi _hickey_ diselangkangan leher dan seluruh tubuh Jungkook yang kini pasrah, dengan gigitan dan hisapan yang jauh lebih kuat dari Jungkook tadi _. Yang sialnya_ , membuat Jungkook ingin dimanja lebih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"jangan lakukan itu lagi"

"sudah kukatakan itu tidak sengaja, Hyung yang jangan genit-genit lagi pada wanita lain"

"aku tidak genit kookie- _ah_ , lagipula harusnya kau percaya padaku ! Mana mungkin aku suka atau tergoda dengan perempuan/pria lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu dan tidak ada yang bisa menggoda seorang Kim Taehyung didunia selain Jeon Jungkooknya".

Mengeratkan pelukannya, tubuh polos keduanya tertutupi selimut hotel.

"mulus manismu Hyung—"

"milikmu", balas Taehyung cepat.

terkekeh kembali saat diliriknya Jungkook yang memutar bola mata doe-nya.

"aku masih marah padamu Hyung ! sekarang aku harus menutupi _hickey_ yang menodai tubuhku"

 _Beruntungnya dirinya akan menggunakan jaket hoodie yang menutupi tubuhnya, pikirnya. Tapi bagaimana dengan lehernya?_

"kau yang menggoda duluan"

Jungkook pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, " _TSK_ , bagaimana aku menutupi tanda merah ini?! Apa kata _fans_ jika melihat aku memakai syal di musim yang sangat cerah ini terlebih dengan pakaian yang dipakaikan hoodie?"

Ikut berdecak menanggapinya, tangannya bermain dengan helai hitam jungkook. "biarkan saja"

"apa?"

"jangan sembunyikan. biar semua orang tau kau milikku, _nakal_ "

"tapi—"

Perkataannya tidak jadi dilanjutkan jungkook kala matanya menatap taehyung yang seolah mengatakan jangan membantahnya.

Menghela nafas pasrah kembali. "aku harap manager tidak marah jika media memberitakan yang aneh-aneh mengenai ini"

Taehyung hanya tertawa kecil, "aku juga takkan menutupi tanda kepemilikan darimu, _kelinci nakal_ "

Menyamankan dirinya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, tidak berniat membersihkan diri. Terlalu lelah, "semua orang akan melihat, kita itu saling memiliki"

Kim Taehyung dan pemikirannya yang takkan bisa dipahaminya.

Oh, ingatkan Jungkook nanti bahwa ia masih belum memaafkan kekasihnya yang sangat dibencinya ini.


End file.
